El cumpleaños de Luce
by KlasDragneel
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Lucy, descubre por las cosas que pasaran Natsu y Lucy. (?) Lo se mal summary pero me da igual xD. One Shot


**Disclaimer:Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Un día de verano en la ciudad de Magnolia nuestro querido pelirosa caminaba buscando un regalo ya que su compañera de equipo y mejor amiga Lucy cumplia años mañana, no encontraba nada que le gustara y eso que había recorrido casi toda la ciudad. Estaba pasando por una calle cuando Natsu vio una tienda que probablemente tenia algo que a Lucy probablemente le encantaria, era una tienda de magia donde probablemente tendrían una llave de espiritus celestiales que sin duda a la rubia le encantaría.

\- ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer?-Pregunto el vendedor

\- ¿Tiene una de esas llaves que sacan a cosas raras?-Pregunto Natsu

\- Sí, nos sobro una llave de espiritus celestiales, si quieres te la muestro-Dijo amablemente el vendedor

\- ¡Damela!-Dijo Natsu emocionado

\- Aquí tienes chico,son 20.000 gemas-Pero mientras lo decía Natsu se había ido corriendo y probablemente muy lejos del lugar

Mientras tanto con Natsu…

\- ¡Si! ya tengo el regalo para Lu-pero de repente se choco con alguien que conoce muy bien,provocando que la caja en donde le dieron la llave se callera

\- Oye flamitas, me estorbas-Le dijo Gray

\- Callate hielitos, que me tengo que ir-Le dijo Natsu antes de que valla corriendo hacia su casa

Ya en casa Natsu guardo el regalo y espero a Happy para ir al gremio y reunirse con sus amigos y con la chica que ama, y que mañana cumple años, asi es la persona más asexual del universo que probablemente no sabe ni que es novia, estaba enamorado y justamente de su mejor y más profunda amiga, Lucy. Luego de un rato Happy llego a casa.

\- Natsuuu llege-Grito el exceed

\- ¡Genial, ya podemos ir al gremio!-Grito Natsu con su común gran sonrisa

\- ¿Le compraste algo a Lucy?-Pregunto Happy

\- Si-

\- ¿Y que es?-

\- Miralo por ti mismo-Natsu le señalo la caja donde estaba el regalo

Happy la agarro y la abrió

\- Lindas gafas Natsu, aunque no creo que a Lucy le guste el azul-Le dijo el "gato"

\- ¿Gafas?-

\- Sí, ¿que acaso no sabes lo que le compras?-

\- ¡Pero yo no compre unas gafas! ¡Yo le compre una llave de esas raras!-

\- Ves que son gafas, aquí no hay ninguna llave-Le dijo Happy sacando las gafas de la caja o estuche

Natsu se puso a pensar hasta que porfin entendio todo

\- ¡Te matare, princeso de hielo!-Grito Natsu antes de salir corriendo hacia el gremio

\- Natsuuuuu, esperame-Grito el exceed

Ya en el gremio Natsu busco con la mirada a su rival/amigo hasta que lo encontró sentado y hablando con Kana

\- ¡Gray!-Grito el pelirosa provocando que todo el gremio lo mirara

\- ¿Qué quieres cabeza de cerilla?-

\- Dame el regalo de Luce-Dijo con un tono muy serio

\- Yo no tengo ningún regalo idiota-

Y asi comenzó una de sus típicas peleas, pero esta vez nadie los interrumpio, ya que el maestro no estaba y Erza había dicho que veria a Jellal, otro miembro que faltaba era Lucy que no estaba en el lugar. El resto de integrantes del gremio miraban asombrados la pelea de los dos miembros, y Kana ya había comenzado con las apuestas.

\- ¡Dame el regalo de Lucy idiota!-Dijo Natsu pientras le golpeaba en la cara

\- ¡Yo no tengo ningún regalo, estúpido!-Le devolvió el golpe con una patada, mientras Gray atacaba a su compañero Natsu vio que al lado de la ropa que su amigo/rival se había sacado había un estuche que el pelirosa reconocio al instante que recibió la pátada

\- ¡Alli esta!-Grito Natsu que empujo a su amigo para ir a buscar el estuche

\- Esas son mis gafas idiota-

\- ¿Usas gafas?- Pregunto Natsu

\- Sí ahora dámelas flamitas-Le dijo el mago de hielo de Fairy Tail

\- Este es el regalo de Lucy, hielitos-Abrio Natsu la cajita y no se sorprendio al ver una llave adentro de ella

\- Entonces, ¿Dónde están mis gafas?-pregunto Gray sorprendido al ver que adentro no estaban sus anteojos

\- Aquiii-Dijo Happy dándole sus gafas

Luego Natsu le explico como habían terminado con las cosas del otro y demas, Gray se sorprendio de que el idiota de su amigo allá entendido como es que termino con sus gafas en vez de con el regalo para Lucy. Cuando el maestro volvió y vio el desastre que había en el gremio por culpa de Gray y Natsu

\- ¿Quien fue?-Pregunto el maestro Makarov convirtiéndose en gigante a lo que todos señalaron a los causantes del desastre

Makarov castigo a los 2 idiotas que habían destrozado el gremio y les pego una gran paliza que probablemente no se olvidaran por el resto de su vida, luego de esto los magos empezaron a discutir quien tuvo la culpa y quien no a lo que sufrieron otra golpiza de parte del maestro Makarov

 **Mañana- Día** del **cumpleaños de Lucy**

POV NATSU

\- ¡Happy!-Grite

\- ¿Qué quieres, Natsu?-

\- ¿Que me puedo poner para hoy?- Le dije

\- ¿Quien eres tu y que has echo con Natsu?- Me dijo

\- Soy yo-

\- ¡Natsu nunca me pediria ayuda en vestirse y el nunca se procuparia por la ropa!- Grito

POV LUCY

Este día me esta llendo fatal, primero me caigo de la cama y me despierto a las 5 de la mañana, A LAS 5 DE LA MALDITA MAÑANA, luego el desayuno me sale horrible, tratando de comer esa asquerosidad se me cae el jugo de naranja en el atuendo que me acababa de poner, como el jugo no salia me tuve que cambiar de ropa, y como soy una idiota mientras caminaba a el gremio me cai en medio de la calle y todos me miraron raro, pero esto ya no puede empeorar asi que abri las puertas del gremio y lo que vi me sorprendio, todos los miembros del gremio estaban alli incluso Gajeel, Laxus y otros mas

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Gritaron todos, yo me puse a llorar ya que desde que mi madre murio nunca habia celebrado mi cumpleaños

Todos se habian puesto en parejas para bailar menos yo y Natsu

-Luceeee, ¿quieres bailar?-Me dijo Natsu a lo que yo, ruborizada asenti

Estabamos bailando bien hasta que el me piso un pie.

\- Oye-Le dije

\- Fue un accidente-Me respondio

Me volvio a pisar y yo se lo devolví, nos empezamos a pisar en vez de bailar y tenia que admitir que pareciamos unos retrasados, el me piso y ambos nos caimos, el estaba encima mio, nos reimos, luego empece a sentir su respiracion muy cerca, ¡Estabamos a punto de besarnos! Yo me acerque y senti sus calidos labios contra los mios, el resto de la fiesta fue incomoda por todas las preguntas sobre lo que habian visto con sus propios ojos, me di cuenta que Natsu la pasaba igual por su cara que estaba del color del cabello de Erza

Ya en casa abrí los regalos y vi que el regalo de Natsu era una llave y una carta que se podia saber de que se trataba con solo leer el titulo que decia "Te amo" , luego de todo replanteo lo que habia pensado a la mañana y admitio que se equivoco

-Este fue el mejor día de mi vida-

* * *

 **Bueno gente aqui mi primer fic que es un One-Shot de Fairy Tail y si alguien lee (algo poco probable) esto que deje una review de que pareja le gustaria el siguiente fic (no pondre mucho crack)**

 **Se despide Klaaaaaaass**


End file.
